Anjo da Guarda
by aluapsepol
Summary: Zack era um guardião, viveu tentando proteger pessoas. Na morte, não abandonou isso. Ele sempre estaria lá para vigiá-lo, mesmo que de longe.


**Anjo da Guarda**

Lá estava ele novamente, parado, de pé, apenas olhando o metal enferrujado. Já havia passado cerca de um ano, mas ele não conseguia deixar de ir visitar aquele lugar. Sempre que sentia falta de Zack, sempre que tinha problemas, sempre que saía para uma entrega, sempre que voltava. Sempre, sempre, tinha um motivo para ir ali. Desculpas usadas por alguém que margeava o desespero.

Não havia outra saída, mesmo em meio à paisagem desértica, no vazio abandonado e esquecido onde estava a espada, antes empunhada com tanto orgulho, um ambiente que para outros seria ruim, triste ou desagradável, para Cloud não poderia existir lugar melhor. A dor que esmagava seu peito e apertava seu coração só abrandava quando ia ali. O mesmo acontecia com a sensação de solidão e com a saudade.

Ele se aproximou até poder tocar o cabo frio da Buster Sword. Lembrou-se de como era ver o SOLDIER Primeira Classe lutando. Os movimentos precisos, a força que fazia o inimigo tremer, a pose empertigada ao fim, o sorriso orgulhoso e presunçoso. Um lindo sorriso, que o fazia querer sorrir também. A energia positiva de Zack contagiava e iluminava os corações daqueles que o presenciavam.

"Se alguém podia vencer Sephiroth, esse alguém era Zack", suspirou, "Eu não tenho a menor chance de superá-lo", pensou com resignação. Sentou-se, então, ao lado da arma, que para ele representava um amigo silencioso, uma prova de que um dia não esteve tão só. Olhou para o céu e reparou nas pesadas nuvens escuras que escondiam o brilho do sol, indicando a forte chuva que cairia mais tarde.

- Chovia também quando ele se foi. Você sente tanta falta quanto eu, não sente? Talvez mais. Parada aí, presa ao chão e sendo engolida pelo tempo, você não merecia esse fim. – suspirou mais uma vez. – E eu? – perguntou quando outros pensamentos frenéticos correram por ele – Será que eu merecia isso? Você acha que é destino? Que eu estava fadado a passar a minha vida esperando e desejando reencontrar alguém que nunca vai voltar? Quem sabe seja, quem sabe... Pelo menos é uma causa nobre, existir para lembrar, deixar que as memórias vivam através de mim. Ficar triste por essa tarefa é egoísmo, eu acho. Eu deveria estar orgulhoso por ser testemunha da vida e morte de alguém como ele. Mas eu sou egoísta, pelo visto. Tão egoísta que preferia que o sonho dele não se realizasse. Ser herói... Para quê? Morrer para me salvar, ele não devia ter feito isso. Eu não sou digno disso e tenho certeza de que minha vida não é mais valiosa que a dele. Eu... devia ter morrido antes, para ele poder fugir, sabe? Um corpo atrasou muito a viagem dele, sem mim ele já estaria bem longe quando fossem atrás e não seria pego. Não seria assassinado. – e nessas ondas de humor oscilante ele continuou por um tempo, até parar, com emoções estranhamente mescladas e ainda mais confusas, ao ponto de fazê-lo não sentir nada, e não ter nada a dizer.

Muito depois, recomeçou a falar, como se estivesse conversando com o próprio Zack, o que não era uma novidade. No inicio, foi uma indicação de loucura, depois um modo de desabafar, se livrar do peso de seus ombros e de desanuviar sua mente quando ficava muito confuso. Então, se tornou uma rotina agradável. Apesar de ajudá-lo, tinha um sabor agridoce. Era bom falar tudo e contar para o vento, mas vinha-lhe uma solidão e tristeza maiores quando ele, em momentos de total lucidez, voltava a si e percebia que jamais receberia uma resposta, ele nem estava sendo ouvido. Ainda assim, pouco depois já voltava ao hábito, não conseguia controlar o impulso cada vez que se esquecia de vigiar-se.

Enquanto falava, pequenas e finas agulhas de água gelada passaram a atingir a pele exposta e a molhar seu cabelo e roupas. Arrepios de frio percorreram seu corpo e a sua voz falhou. Esqueceu o que dizia devido às memórias confusas da ultima vez que vira Zack. Todo aquele sangue, escorrendo junto à agua, misturado à sujeira e dando ênfase à palidez não natural da pele maculada.

- Você não devia ter me deixado assim. – suas frases saíam entrecortadas por tentar segurar o choro – Não podia... abandonar. Eu... você... aqui... juntos. – então começou também a soluçar e as lágrimas desceram livres, sendo lavadas imediatamente pela chuva, que estava mais intensa.

De repete, sentiu tocarem seus ombros. Por reflexo, olhou para trás. Não viu ninguém. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo. O toque fantasma trouxe as mesmas sensações que as mãos de Zack traziam quando o acariciavam. No entanto, não poderia ter sido ele. Essa não era a primeira vez que sentia as mãos invisíveis, já acontecia há algum tempo, e ele não se importava. Não contou a ninguém, o julgariam louco e ele não teria forças para negar, estava quase certo de que era.

Decidido a não pensar profundamente ou levar a sério o que estava acontecendo, levantou. Encarando a espada, despediu-se dela, sua linda amiga inanimada. Ia virando de costas, a fim de voltar para sua moto e, depois, para a cidade, quando viu um vulto embaçado. Parou onde estava e tentou ver de novo, mas não havia nada. Tentou convencer a si mesmo de que não se sentia decepcionado, mas foi impossível. Ele imaginou ter visto a forma de Zack e, por uma fração de segundo, quase esqueceu seus problemas, quase se animou, mas a visão foi só uma ilusão criada por uma mente perturbada.

- Pare de ser bobo, Cloud. Ele não vai voltar. Ele não pode! – sem perceber, estava gritando para o nada – Desista! Desista logo dessas ilusões. Pare de acreditar que ele vai voltar. Pare de vê-lo em todos os lugares, pare. Só pare, pare com isso! Sonhar com situações impossíveis só faz a realidade mais difícil, você sabe. Seu idiota... Para de sonhar – ele caiu de joelhos, curvando-se na lama, chorando outra vez – Idiota, idiota, idiota... – ele esmurrou a terra e gritou uma última vez, cansado.

Em seu surto de descontrole, ignorou o segundo toque em seu ombro, assim como ignorou a sensação de ser envolvido por braços musculosos. Não pôde, porém, ignorar quando foi puxado para trás e obrigado a erguer seu tronco.

"Olhe para mim", não passou de um sussurro, que se repetiu. "Olhe para mim", o som foi mais firme. "Olhe para mim" Espere, agora Cloud podia reconhecer a voz, mas não poderia ser, era mais um fruto da imaginação, estava enlouquecendo. Esquizofrenia seria só mais uma doença na sua lista de problemas psiquiátricos.

- Olhe para mim. Confie em mim, Cloud. Olhe.

Cloud mantivera seus olhos fechados bem apertados até ali, aquela voz, porém, despertou algo nele. Algo quente, suave, algo como... esperança?

- Por favor, Cloud. Eu também preciso de você, por favor. Olhe para mim...

Ele abriu os olhos, então.

Zack estava lá, abraçando-o, chorando como ele, o rosto cansado.

- Como... – Cloud não soube terminar a pergunta.

- Como estou aqui? Como posso estar vivo? – e não precisou. – Eu não estou vivo. E você não está louco – se apressou em dizer. - Sabe, eu costumava pensar que só a morte conseguiria me afastar de você – Zack sorriu minimamente – eu estava errado. Quando estava morrendo, pensei que havia feito tudo o que podia fazer e iria me perder no Lifestream sem arrependimentos... No caminho, pensei em você, na sua expressão quando foi obrigado a me ver morrendo e deixar ir. – parou para retomar o fôlego e reprimir um soluço – Não consegui deixar você sozinho. Não sei explicar o que houve, só sei que um tempo depois eu senti você, sabia exatamente onde você estava e até hoje é assim, acho que será para sempre. Onde quer que você esteja, eu posso encontra-lo – beijou uma das bochechas do outro – Devo ser um fantasma, mas gosto de acreditar que sou seu anjo da guarda. – riu levemente.

- Meu anjo? – uma pausa – Combina com você... – Cloud sorriu fracamente, estava aéreo e não raciocinava direito, o choque de encontrar Zack atrapalhava a concentração. – Por que não podia vê-lo antes?

- Isso... Bom... – a sombra de algo ruim pairou sobre o rosto de Zack e logo desapareceu, nem sendo notada por Cloud – Talvez... você estivesse me bloqueando. – a informação surpreendeu.

- Não, eu, quer dizer... Claro que... – ele não conseguia formular uma frase com nexo – Quê?

Zack riu.

- Deixa, você estava e está confuso, lógico. Agora estou muito feliz por poder falar com você e não vou pensar nisso. Já passou. Eu quero você de volta, é mais importante. – virou Cloud totalmente de frente para ele e o beijou.


End file.
